Textsex
by Renosan
Summary: Someone is sending naughty text messages to the Turks...and a few other Shinra officials. Is mischief afoot or is love in the air? YAOI implied as well as naughty use of cellphone texting packages starting as low as 9.99 with Turk technology....


Text-sex by Reno-san

He angrily rubbed his green eyes in frustration. "Why, Great Shiva, do these reports have to be so long?" He whispered to the silent room. Sephiroth finally flung the report across his desk and reclined back, listening to the mellow hum of his office. He looked around his office with cool detachment. There had to be something to change the monotony of these reports. _Chirp! _The sounds coming from the cell phone almost frightened the Soldier backwards out of his chair. After he had regained his balance he regarded the silver and black phone with almost childlike wonder. "A text message?" He said, astonished. No one had ever sent him a text message before. He pressed a button and read the message. "**Hello?"** Sephiroth cocked his head at the salutation and whirled around looking around his office. He was completely alone in his room and if not on the entire floor of the Shinra building. "Who the hell…" The Soldier began typing his response. '**Hello**.'

'**I like you a lot, Sephiroth**.'

"What the hell!" Sephiroth angrily punched buttons to reply. '**Who is this**?'

'**Your secret admirer**.'

The silver-haired man felt almost angry. '**What are you doing?**' "Who the hell is this?" Sephiroth questioned the empty room.

'**The correct question is what are you wearing?**'

Sephiroth felt a cool chill run through his spine. Who the hell was doing this to him? '**What are you wearing?**' The Soldier conceded for the moment. Naturally any hope he had for tracing this call had gone home for the day.

'**Nothing but a smile, baby**.'

Sephiroth felt another cool chill run through him but this one was quite pleasurable. '**What do you want from me?**'

' **I want to watch you**.'

Sephiroth snorted. '**You want to watch me do what, exactly?**'

'**I want to watch you touch yourself.**' The silver-haired man reared back in surprise. In a flash he was peering out of his windows to see if he could locate the intruder.

'**Who are you?**' "Who the fuck is this?!" Sephiroth growled between clenched teeth.

'**I already told you. I find you quite beautiful now please let me watch you.**'

He didn't recognize the speech pattern nor was he aware of anyone working late. '**Tell me who you are.**'

'**I have already. I have also already touched your beautiful skin. I know that thrilling little whine you get right before you cum. I know how you like someone to touch your chest just right. I know how you enjoy it when someone lightly tugs on your hair**.'

Sephiroth blushed deeply. Obviously the person was an ex-lover of his. But the question was who was doing this. **'Where are you?' **"I'm going to figure you out someway, you son of a bitch." The man growled.

**'Waiting to watch you. Come to the window and strip for me.' **"You, my friend, are surely out of your fucking mind." Sephiroth crept slowly to the window and peered into the darkened offices within his view. Not even a shadow stirred. Surely there was no way that the person saw him come to the win-_Chirp! _Sephiroth heard his voice catch in his chest. The Soldier crawled back to his desk to read the text message. **'Why are you trying to trick me? You can't see me.' **With this text Sephiroth flew into a great rage sending a blizzard of papers and folders fluttering around his office. It took the Soldier a minute to regain his composure. He could not show the enemy that he was getting thoroughly frustrated by this invasion of privacy. The man was taking a deep breath to calm himself when something rippled his Tao like a hydrogen bomb dropped into the ocean _Chirp! _"I don't believe this!" Sephiroth's jaw dropped as he scrambled to read the damnable phone's message. **'Are you done having a tantrum so I can watch you pleasure yourself.? Resistance is futile.' **The man slumped to the floor in defeat. "Why?!?!" The Soldier roared into the empty office. _Chirp! _**' Because I want to watch you, that is all and I will leave you alone.'**

Sephiroth ran a frustrated hand through his tangled mane. **'Why do you want to watch me?'**

**'Because you are frustrated, Tseng has not allowed you to visit him enough this week, and you are absolutely beautiful. Need I need any other reasons to look at your beauty?'**

"What harm could it do, I guess." Sephiroth muttered to the shadows. The Soldier strolled to the window and pulled his hair away from his face. He slowly unbuttoned his black silk shirt and pulled it over his gorgeous alabaster physique. Sephiroth had to fight a smile that was tugging at his face as there was something extremely erotic about striping and pleasuring one's self for this phantom stranger. _Chirp! _The Soldier returned and grabbed the cell phone before returning to the window. **'Touch yourself before taking off your pants.' **Sephiroth ran his hands over his chest in front of the window. He tipped his head back and moaned softly. The silver-haired man raked his fingernails over his nipples eliciting a soft whine before he began unbuckling his pants. He let his pants drop to the floor before he gently began to caress himself. _Chirp!_ Sephiroth growled at the intruding noise and quickly tapped the button to read the message. **'Bring your chair to the window and touch yourself in front of me.'** The Soldier did as he was told and brought his leather office chair to the window and took a seat. He took a moment to caress his body before he set in stroking his large cock. This was definitely a new experience and he would not be lasting long. _Chirp! _Sephiroth quickly hit the button not wanting to turn the attention away from his needing member. **'What's my name? Say it.'**"I don't know who this is." He moaned in exasperation and lust. _Chirp! _**'I was your first.' **Sephiroth felt his breath catch in his chest for a moment. "Tseng?" The Soldier chuckled. "What kind of kinky game is this then?" With renewed vigor the silver haired man set about touching himself in all the right ways to ensure his lover had the best possible view.


End file.
